


PROMISES PART 9

by Galaxy1234



Series: Promises [8]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy1234/pseuds/Galaxy1234
Summary: The battle against the demons has been won but is another, far deadlier, battle about to start?
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Promises [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759738
Comments: 13
Kudos: 33





	PROMISES PART 9

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patriotgirl5](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Patriotgirl5).



> I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own, sorry.

“Dad?” Chloe asked as Lucifer struggled to sit up. She helped him turn and rest his back against the headboard.

“Well, look who finally turned up, was it the ‘I quit’ bit or have you just come to gloat at my weakness?” Lucifer took Chloe’s hand and gave it a gentle, reassuring squeeze before moving to stand up. 

“Dad?” Whispered Chloe.

“I’m sorry, detective, where are my manners. Chloe, this is my father, God. Dad this is Chloe.” 

“Okay.” Chloe got up and stood at Lucifer’s side. 

“Hello, my child.” God held his hand out towards Chloe.

“Hello.” Chloe took a step forward and punched him in the face. 

“Well, I was not expecting that!” Lucifer quickly moved to stand in front of Chloe. 

“You weren’t expecting it? How do you think I feel, I’m supposed to be omnipotent?” God rubbed a hand over his chin.

“Hurt her and I will find a way to destroy you,” Lucifer promised. 

“Well, now, what a fine couple you make. The Devil and The Detective sounds like a cheesy 80s TV series.” God pointed towards the bar. “Would you be kind enough to pour your father a drink?” 

Lucifer motioned for his dad to sit down on the sofa. He picked up his dressing gown from the bedroom chair and pulled it on.

“I’ll get the drinks, you need to sit down too Lucifer.” Chloe walked to the bar and poured out three glasses of whisky. She called across to God. “Ice? Spit?”

“Just ice, thank you,” God replied. He turned to Lucifer “I like her.”

“So do I.” Lucifer smiled up at Chloe and took the glass she offered him. 

She put God’s drink down on the table in front of him and then went back to get her glass returning to sit at Lucifer’s side. He put his hand on her knee and patted it, trying to disguise the slight tremors he felt coursing through her body. As she leant towards him he could feel her heart pounding in her chest. He had never been prouder of her.

“So, dad, why are you here?” Lucifer took a sip of whisky then reached out to put his glass on the table, as he bent forward he pulled at the injury to his side and hissed in pain. 

“First things first.” God reached out towards Lucifer and placed his hand on his son’s forehead, a soft golden glow spread from his fingers and the bruises marring Lucifer’s face disappeared. 

“I suppose I should say thank you.” Lucifer placed his hand on his now healed side.

“Oh, why break the habit of an eternal existence, son.” God took a sip of his drink. “One of their better inventions, don’t you agree?”

“Clearly you haven’t been keeping too close an eye on me, dad.” Scoffed Lucifer. “So, why are you here?” He repeated his question.

“Can’t a father visit his son just because he hasn’t seen him in a while?” God asked.

“No. Not when that father is you and ‘a while’ is thousands and thousands of years.” Lucifer picked up his glass again and drained it. “So, for the last time, why are you here?”

“We need to talk about hell, son.”

“Ah, so it was the ‘I quit’ that gave you the kick up the ass you needed.” Lucifer turned to look at him, “What makes this time so different? I’ve abandoned hell before and you’ve never seen fit to visit me.”

“Because this time I realised you meant it. You can’t quit hell, son.”

“I just did. Get one of my siblings to go down there and take the throne, tell them to take a cushion with them, that thing is hell to sit on.”

“Who do you suggest, son? Uriel, maybe?”

Lucifer closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the sofa. He took a deep breath before speaking. “Uriel’s blood is on your hands too. If you had been around to guide him then the situation would never have escalated the way it did.”

“Perhaps. Uriel always was a little unpredictable, strange given his power. The fact remains you chose his life over your mother’s and the life of your lover.”

“Friend, we were just friends back then. Uriel tried to kill Maze too.” 

“Ah yes, the demon Mazikeen. Another of your ‘friends’.” 

Chloe took Lucifer’s hand and squeezed, he turned to look at her, “We’ll talk later, okay?”

“Okay.” She stood up and went to the bar to fetch the bottle of whisky, not because she thought Lucifer needed it but just to get away from the two for a few moments. She held on to the counter trying to get her breathing back under control. There was so much about Lucifer she still didn’t know and the fact that God was sitting a few feet away from her suddenly hit her like a blow to the chest. For a split second, she wanted to run away and keep running. Then Lucifer turned to look at her and give her another tiny reassuring smile and she felt her feet carrying her back to his side.

“I have a proposal for you, son. We go down together and I put the fear of God into them, quite literally. You agree to visit now and again to make sure they are behaving themselves and I will ensure they can never leave hell again without your express permission.” 

“Why?” 

“Why? I don’t understand, son.”

“Why, did you do it?” Lucifer asked quietly.

“You know why, son. You defied me.”

“I was young and naïve, you could have forgiven me. Not banished me to hell for all eternity. I’m your son,” Lucifer’s voice broke as he struggled to continue. “Did you watch? Did you enjoy my pain and torment?”

“I watched. I watched as you clawed your way through hell, watched as you took control and made it a fairer place, as you befriended a demon. I watched as you forgave Amenadiel, made friends with humans. Died for them. I watched as you were the only one to show compassion to the renegades yesterday. I watched you son”

“Then you really are a manipulative bastard.” Lucifer stood up. “Now if you don’t mind, I’m tired. Come back in the morning and we can discuss your proposal.”

“Very well.” God nodded towards Chloe and walked out through the balcony doors.  
\--0--

“Do you trust him?” Chloe asked as they climbed into bed.

“No. How can I, after all, he’s done to me in the past but I don’t think I have a choice but to go along with him.”

“Can you tell me about the rebellion? Or don’t you want to talk about it?” Chloe put her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

“It was a very long time ago, detective. Back then, I was the only angel to defy him by visiting earth. It was such an exciting place filled with strange creatures, you never knew what might be around the next corner, unlike in The Silver City where everything was known and unchanging.” Lucifer pulled Chloe closer to him and started to absentmindedly play with her hair. 

“You couldn’t resist it.” Chloe understood that all too well, he was a thrill-seeker, he needed new experiences like most people needed air.

“No. I couldn’t. I thought each earth was perfect, the trouble was, dad never did.”

“Each earth?” Asked Chloe. 

“Yes. This is only the latest in a long line, at least now he seems to be finally satisfied.” Lucifer hesitated before continuing, wondering how much detail to give the detective, he didn’t want to alarm her. “On my last visit before my fall, I found some creatures living in a cave, not exactly humans but pretty close. I followed a young female as she entered a cavern, it was almost dark but she crawled on her belly towards a small hidden chamber. Once inside, she took out a bag and rubbed red pigment and spit onto her hand and then slapped it on the cave wall.”

Lucifer gave Chloe a soft kiss on the top of her head before continuing, “I only saw her that one time but I couldn’t stop thinking about what she had done. How the need to leave her mark, to speak to the future saying, ‘I lived, I was someone,’ had seen her risk her life in the darkness. The world was a terrifying place back then, the night filled with creatures far larger and more dangerous than she was. I was impressed by her bravery.”

“I would have been too.” Agreed Chloe, she had seen some of the prehistoric rock art on her trip to Europe with Trixie, it was incredible and moving.

“Dad wanted to end that world just like all the others he had created. I decided enough was enough. I managed to persuade a handful of my siblings to join me and we went to ask him to leave the earth alone.” Lucifer thought back to that time and how ridiculous the whole thing seemed now, had he really believed he could take on God and win? “As rebellions went it was pretty pathetic and over before it had really begun.”

“Thank you.” Chloe reached up and kissed him on the lips.

“For what?”

“Everything. For protecting those creatures, for standing up to him and stopping him from destroying the earth.” 

“I didn’t. He destroyed it anyway, this earth is the one after that. My rebellion achieved nothing.”

For long moments Chloe didn’t know what to say until, “I think you’re wrong, Lucifer.”

“Why do you say that?” 

“Because this earth is still here. Maybe he listened to you after all.”

“Maybe.” Lucifer had never thought of it that way. She always knew the right thing to say to make him feel better.

“What about Uriel?” Asked Chloe.

“He was my brother and I killed him, I know now that I had no other choice.”

“He threatened our lives, mine, Maze’s and Charlotte’s or rather your mother’s?”

“Yes.”

“Then he deserved it, Lucifer.”

“Agreed.”

“So, are you going to go with your dad to Hell?” 

“I think I have to detective.”  
\--0--

“What are you wearing?” Asked Lucifer, when God showed up the next morning.

“This is Martin, he very kindly allowed me to use his recently vacated body,” God looked down at himself. “I thought he rather suited me.”

“I wasn’t talking about the body, I was referring to the Hawaiian shirt and mismatched Bermuda shorts. I think I have something in my wardrobe that should fit,” Lucifer strode off towards the bedroom. “I am not having you embarrass me down there. Come on.” 

“I’ll be right here.” Chloe looked towards Lucifer and God. “If you’re not back in an hour I’ll call Amenadiel and he can come down there and see what’s keeping you. Stay safe.” She took Lucifer’s face in her hands and kissed him. “This is becoming a habit with us and I don’t like it one bit.”

“This is the last time, I promise, Chloe. I love you.” He returned her kiss then took a step back and got out his wings, with a rush of wind they were gone. 

Chloe sat down to wait for them to return.


End file.
